Conventionally, as a contact switching device, as described in Patent Document 1, there has been a sealed contact device in which movable contacts 3a of a movable contactor 3 contact and depart from fixed contacts 2a of fixed terminals 2 inside a sealed space formed by brazing an opening edge portion of a box-like sealed container 1 to an upper surface of a second bonding member 12. In the foregoing sealed contact device, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 8 to 13, in order to assure insulation properties, airtightness and thermal resistance, there is disclosed, for example, a technique of forming the sealed space by the box-like sealed container 1 made of ceramic.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3690009